GaaHina Highschool Experience
by ForTheSakeOfApathy
Summary: Reuploaded,HS,AU,GaaHina fic. I've decided to change where it was going. And I fixed some grammer and POV issues I saw. Not saying I fixed all of them. Read.Review.Enjoy!T for safety as always. On Hiatus until TWBALL and TSIYE are finished.
1. The healthroom's gonna make me fail

**_Kay: Alright, I decided to re-upload this so that I could fix all my grammar mistakes and such. I changed the last chapters a little bit because I want the story to go in a different direction than I had originally written it._**

**_Hinata: W-Wonderful. -sarcasm-_**

**_Gaara: At least she fixed it. _**

**_Hianta: Whatever. Anyway, Kay-teme owns nothing. Not "Naruto". Not a house. Not a car._ Nothing. _So don't try and sue her because you will win nothing. _**

**_Kay: So enjoy the re-uploaded story!_**

**Chapter one:**

_Thump._

He's so close to me.

_Thump._

Almost touching.

_Thump._

Can he hear my heartbeat?

_Thump._

It's too loud.

_Thump._

I'm blushing. I know it.

_Thump._

Naruto-kun was walking so close to me.

_Thump._

I think I'm going to faint. And of course I did.

My name is Hyuuga Hinata. I'm 14-years-old, have dark blue hair, off-white eyes, and a crush on Uzumaki Naruto-kun. I had had a crush on him since elementary school. But he has a major crush on Haruno Sakura, the pretty pink haired girl that _everyone _seems to like. Naruto-kun has been chasing after her since middle school, but has so far been unsuccessful. Which would be good news for me, BUT to him, I'm only a good 'childhood friend'.

On the outside, I'm quite calm, slow to anger and shy, but on the inside, I just want to scream my feelings out in his face. Though, I know I could never do something like that. I'm way too shy. It would be easier if I could be like Temari-chan, or Tenten-chan, or even Ino-chan. The three of them don't care what people think about them. Well, mostly anyway. Ino-chan cares about her looks enough that she'll go on a very strict diet, Tenten-chan cares enough about impressing Neji-nii-san enough that she makes sure that her hair is shiny and silky (even if she keeps it in those hilarious buns on either side of her head), but Temari-chan, oh she's wonderful, she doesn't care at all what people may think about her. She wears her straw-like, dirty blonde hair in four pigtails at the back of her head, wears torn fishnets on her legs and arms, refuses to wear any make up (saying that if she wants to impress someone, they have to like her without the make up), and she just flat out told her crush, Nara Shikamaru, that she liked him, and now their dating! Temari is so strong and confident. It makes me jealous sometimes. Especially now as I'm lying on a bed in the nurses office with the source of my pain "helping" me recover from my little fainting "episode".

Haruno Sakura. She was just so…so…so perfect. It infuriated me. Ino-chan hung out with her some of the time, and said she could be…interesting. But I mean, how could he like someone who was just so very artificially pretty? I mean, she had PINK HAIR for the love of Kami-sama! Why was she so chased after by almost all the guys? Why? Why? _Why?_ There was nothing truly special about her. I mean she was a little smart, but my grades are as good as hers, if not better! I was getting worked up again. I closed me eyes to help me try to calm down (and stop myself from punching her in the face for being so wonderful).

"Hey!" Sakura-san said challengingly (I thought she was yelling at me, so I opened my eyes), "Shouldn't you be in class?" It wasn't me after all. She was facing the other direction. Who was she yelling at then?

"Shove of, Pinky," a tough girls voice said. I recognized than voice.

"Be nice. We don't want her calling a teacher in," another voice I recognized said, sounding exasperated.

"You two aren't supposed to be out of class!" Sakura-san said forcefully, hands on her hips.

"We can be wherever we want, Princess," The first voice said again, sounding closer than before.

"Your _supposed _to be in class, Freak," Sakura-san said in her 'I'm-better-than-you-in-every-way-so-deal-with-it' voice.

"What did you just call me?" the other girl said threateningly.

The voice was Temari-chan's. Which meant that she had to be skipping. Which meant that the other voice was most likely Tenten-chan. Which meant that Ino-chan was the only one actually in Math class out of the four of them. Which meant that I was most likely going to miss an important lesson completely, since Ino-chan didn't exactly take the best notes (let alone pay attention to Iruka-sensei). Which meant I was most likely going to fail our next quiz (that would no doubt be on the material covered in class today). Which meant that my father would flip out when my report card arrived in the mail. Which meant that he'd sign me up for math classes during summer vacation. Which meant that I'd be in a class with all the troublemakers. Which meant I wouldn't learn anything during my summer classes, since Nara Shikamaru, Inuzuka Kiba, Akimichi Chouji, and Uzumaki Naruto-kun would be messing around. Which meant that I'd have to take it again _next year_. Which meant I'd probably be held back because I'd be spending so much time with Math that I'd fail all my other classes as well. All because I just _had_ _to faint_ when Naruto-kun was walking too close to me. My entire life was going to go nowhere because of my inability to be outgoing like Temari-chan. Which brings me back to the fact that Temari-chan and Tenten-chan are skipping, starting the whole chain of thoughts all over again.

"T-Temari-chan…" I said scared of causing her fury to be unleashed on me. But of course, I was just worrying over nothing again.

"What's up, Hinata?" Temari said smiling at me.

"Oh!" Tenten-chan exclaimed, "I thought you were still out of it!"

Sakura-san seemed a little annoyed that my two friends had begun to ignore her, paying attention to me.

I smiled weakly at my friends. They knew why I had fainted. And I knew they knew. Which just made it even more embarrassing.

"Did you eat and drink anything today, Hyuuga-san?" Sakura-san asked me, giving me one of her 'I'm-smiling-at-you-because-it-seems-like-it-will-keep-your-friends-from-beating-me-up-for-being-rude' smiles. It made me want to gag. Or strangle her right then and there. But I decided to that an action like that wouldn't only make me even more of a social outcast, but would also cause Naruto-kun to like me even less.

So instead of my first impulses, I simply smiled back and said, "Yes, I'm not sure what it could have been that made me pass out. Do you have any guesses, Haruno-san?" My response seemed to be the safest thing I could say. I mean even with Temari-chan and Tenten-chan standing there, Sakura-san still overpowered me, by a ton, and could probably pound me into a pulp before either of my friends had time to react.

"Maybe it was because of the heat today," Sakura-san said thoughtfully, "It has been unseasonably hot these last couple of days." I smiled shyly and nodded. I know that I'm not the type of girl who faints because of heat, but again, it seemed the safest, least embarassing way to respond.

The nurse, Shizune-sensei, let me go after making sure that I wasn't going to faint the second I stood up (which I knew I wouldn't). Tenten-chan and Temari-chan said that Iruka-sensei told them that they could come check on me (at which Sakura-san snorted, but returned to silence at the dangerous look Temari-chan gave her), which was apparently their excuse for being out of class.

Outside the nurse's office Tenten-chan laughed so loudly, I was afraid that Shizune-sensei would hear her and come storming out.

"I can't believe she actually bought that!" she cried out in between fits of laughter.

"Well," Temari-chan said matter-of-factly, "I'm a fairly good liar, as they come."

That got another laugh from Tenten-chan.

"Anyway," Temari-chan continued, "Why did you faint, Hinata?"

I could feel my face heat up in another blush. I'm sure she knew the answer, but was forcing me to actually say it.

"I-I-I…w-well… a-amo…y-you see…" I stuttered, poking my fingers together shyly.

"Oh, she's just messing with you Hinata," Tenten-chan said, punching Temari-chan in the arm.

"Ow!" Temari-chan exclaimed in pain, pulling Tenten-chan's hair, while rubbing her bicep.

By now, the bell rang for our third period to end. "I g-guess that m-means we h-have gym now. Y-you two are g-going to go to g-gym class today, r-right?" I asked as people erupted from the classrooms on either side of the hallway.

"Meh," Temari said, shrugging, "Why not? We'd hate to abandon our cute little Hyuuga in a class with both Naruto _and _Sakura. Besides, Tenten wants to see Neji-san playing basketball again." She winked at me when she mentioned Tenten-chan and Neji-nii-san. That made me giggle at the blush on Tenten-chan's face.

**_Gaara: I see no difference._**

**_Hinata: Me neither._**

**_Kay: It comes later. Later there's a difference._**

**_Hinata: W-Whatever you say..._**

**_Gaara: Next chapter._**


	2. The Gangs all here!

**_Kay: Second Chappy._**

**_Gaara: Same explaination from the last chapter._**

**_Hinata: Same diclaimer._**

**_Kay: Enjoy!_**

**Chapter two:**

_"Meh," Temari said, shrugging, "Why not? We'd hate to abandon our cute little Hyuuga in a class with both Naruto and Sakura. Besides, Tenten wants to see Neji-san playing basketball again."_

"Hey, baby," a bored, male voice said. A male arm wrapped around Temari-chan's shoulders. Temari-chan turned her head to see Shikamaru-kun standing next to her.

"Hey Shika-kun," she said sweetly giving him a peck on the cheek (making me blush at the open sign of affection).

"Hello, my youthful female friend Tenten!" the boy with bowl-cut hair and thick eyebrows said. I think Tenten-chan said that his name was Rock Lee.

"Hiya, Hinata!" Inuzuka Kiba said loudly, grabbing me in a sideways shoulder hug.

"Hello, Kiba-kun," I responded, smiling at the dog like boy, "Shino-kun." I smiled at the tall boy wearing his sunglasses (even though we were inside).

I had known Kiba-kun and Shino-kun since I was about four, since they were my only friends when we were in daycare. I had a partial crush on both of them (as well as a large one on Naruto) in elementary school, but when they both came out about having a crush on each other in the first year of middle school, my minor crushes on them dissolved. Though, despite how many people at school still kept away from them as if their homosexuality was a contagious disease, I had remained their friend along with Naruto-kun, Shikamaru-kun, and Chouji-kun. Also because they hung around the four of us so much, Kiba-kun and Shino-kun had won the friendship of Tenten-chan, Lee-kun, Sasuke-kun, Temari-chan, Ino-chan, and Temari-chan's youngest brother Gaara-kun.

"You skipping gym?" Temari-chan asked Shikamaru-kun, with one eyebrow raised in question.

"Possibly. You?" Shikamaru-kun asked in response. Temari-chan shook her head 'no'.

"We don't want to leave poor Hinata here with all you scary _men _after such a traumatic health episode," Temari said, throwing her right hand to her forehead over dramatically.

Shikamaru-kun rolled his eyes.

Kiba-kun laughed. Shino-kun and him knew the reason I fainted just like Temari-chan and Tenten-chan did. I also suspected that Shikamaru-kun knew as well.

Shino-kun just grunted.

Lee-kun started to go on about how they would never do anything to a sick girl.

Sasuke-kun gave no reaction at all.

Naruto-kun was completely clueless.

And Gaara-kun (who had suddenly appeared next to me, on the other side from Kiba-kun and Shino-kun) asked, "You are alright, correct?"

I was a little surprised, having never spoken to Temari-chan's quiet brother, but smiled shyly, blushing slightly, and said, "Y-Y-Yeah. I-I'm f-f-fine n-now."

"That's good," Gaara-kun said in his unemotional voice.

I noticed he had huge, dark bags around his eyes. Insomnia maybe? I hadn't heard Temari-chan say anything about one of her brothers having a sleeping problem. But then, she never really talked about her brothers if she wasn't complaining about them, which didn't seem like the kind of situation where she would be likely to bring up a sleeping problem.

When we arrived at the gym, our overly excited teacher, Gai-sensei, greeted the class as usual. "HELLO MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS! HAS YOUR DAY BEEN FILLED WITH YOUTH?" Gai-sensei yelled, causing the whole class to wince, sweatdrop, or remain motionless/emotionless.

Only Lee-kun jumped forward, yelling, "HAI, GAI-SENSEI! I LIVED IT AS YOUTHFULLY AS I COULD!" causing the class to wince, sweatdrop, or remain motionless/emotionless. _Again._

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"SHUT UP!!"

The last outburst was from Tenten-chan and Neji-nii-san, who had both been friends with Lee-kun since the second year of middle school, and were used to his strange nature.

"RIGHT, CLASS! GET CHANGED THEN REPORT TO THE TRACK TO RUN THE MONTHLY MILE RUN!" Gai-sensei yelled. The idea of a mile run caused everyone in the class to groan.

"I really should've skipped. How troublesome," Shikamaru-kun groaned, earning a smack on the head by Temari-chan.

"I'm sure you can think of a way out of it," Temari said mockingly. Shikamaru-kun glared down at her.

"Well, we better go change," Ino-chan said, grabbing my arm and starting to pull me towards the girls locker room.

"So I heard that you fainted because of Naruto-chan," Ino-chan said with a smile that I imagined a rabid, bloodthirsty wolf would give to a small, defenseless rabbit.

I really doubted that Ino-chan had heard why I had fainted, but I'm not positive that it's impossible...

"Oh?" I asked, trying to look innocently surprised at her...accusation…I believe is the right word, "I don't _think _that I fainted because of him. Haruno-s-san said it m-might have been the h-heat." It was because of him. And I could tell that Ino-chan saw right through my lie.

_This is bad_. Give Ino-chan even a hint of gossip and the entire school would know by the time the buses are leaving. Which causes me to wonder why exactly I'm even friends with her...

"You know, if you just walk up and tell him that you like him, he'll probably ask you out," Ino-chan said with that predatory smile of hers. I have a feeling that she said it with the hope for getting the enjoyment of watching me being shot down.

"R-Really? Y-you think so I-Ino-ch-chan?" I stuttered. Her horrible grin grew wider.

"Oh course, Hinata-chan. I'm _positive _that he'd love to hear it," the blonde said.

_Hear it from you, you mean. _I wanted to respond, but I bit my tongue and said instead, "I-I don't know. I m-mean, you always s-s-say that h-he's really th-thick h-headed." She shrugged it off. Walking into the dressing room, leaving me feeling suspicious of her intentions.

I jumped with a yelp when someone nudged me in between my shoulder blades.

"My God, Hinata," Temari-chan said leaning over so she could see my face, "Jumpy much?" I couldn't hide the relief from appearing on my face.

"Oh! T-Temari-ch-chan! G-Gomen," I apologized shyly.

"Aw," Tenten-chan said in a babyish voice, giving me a sideways hug, "Did nasty Ino-chan scare our little Hinata-kun?"

I blushed realizing the boys had followed them out (since the boys locker room was right next to the girls locker room)

Kiba laughed.

Loud.

**_Gaara: Still don't see it. _**

**_Hinata: She changed the "three-mile run" to the "mile run"._**

**_Gaara: That's stupid._**

**_Kay: Shut up! I didn't ask you guys anyway!_**

**_Gaara: Did you just yell at me?_**

**_Hinata: Gaara-kun! C-Calm down, o-onegai!_**

**_Kay: Next Chappy. -ignoring Gaara and Hinata completely-_**


	3. My sister and her friends are insane

**_Kay: Chappy three re-uploaded!_**

**_Gaara: Same explaination._**

**_Hinata: Same disclaimer._**

**_Kay:Enjoy!_**

**Chapter three:**

_Kiba laughed._

_Loud._

I followed the guys into the locker room. I felt a little bad for that little white-eyed girl. But not so bad as to go over to her. Besides, I wasn't really that kind of guy in the first place.

That was more like that Nara who was dating my sister. Personally I thought he was insane. I mean, she's insane. And I didn't understand any feelings the guys had for any of the girls in our class. To me, it seemed like that kind of relationship would just be a way to be hurt emotionally. And in Nara's case, probably physically as well. And why bother trying to impress someone who didn't love you back and probably never would.

"Ow, ow, _OW_!" Kiba hissed. Looking up I saw that my sister had him in a headlock, giving him a very painful looking nuggie.

"T-Temari-chan!" the white-eyed girl stammered.

"Aw, leave 'em be Hinata-chan," the brown haired girl told her friend, taking her around the shoulders and steering her towards the locker room door.

"Yo, Gaara! You coming?" Naruto called to me. I turned to the guys.

Shino was shaking his head at his idiotic boyfriend.

Naruto was looking at me with an eyebrow raised.

Shikamaru was laughing quietly at Temari's actions.

Chouji was sweatdroping at his friends.

Sasuke was already walking down into the locker room.

Noticing her friends leaving, Temari dropped Kiba (causing him to fall), before jogging after her friends and calling, "Hey! Wait up!"

Kiba pushed himself up, looked at me and said, "Your sister's not very nice."

"Of course she's not," I said, shrugging, before walking into the locker room.

That white-eyed girl was still on my mind. What did Temari mean by "a traumatic health episode"? Even though the girl (Hinata the brunette had called her) had said that she was all right, I couldn't help but wonder if the run we were going to be doing in class would be too much for her to handle so soon after whatever it was that had happened.

When we walked back out of the locker room, we got there at the same time as Temari, Hinata, the brunette, and the girl I knew was Ino from Shikamaru (which made me wonder if Shikamaru was particularly attracted to blonde girls).

Ino immediately cried loudly, "Shika-chan! Cho-chan!" She ran and grabbed both Shikamaru and Chouji in a huge bear hug.

"Hi, Neji," the brunette said shyly to the Hyuuga boy.

"Hello, Tenten" Neji said, almost no emotion in his voice.

That was her name! I had heard Lee mention her in a conversation with Neji once.

"'Sup yo?" Temari asked, walking over to Shikamaru after Ino let go of him and linked her arm with his.

"H-Hello, N-Naruto-kun," Hinata stuttered.

What was with her? She always stumbled over her words when she spoke. And now she was starting to turn that bleeding strawberry color that contrasted with her light, off-white eyes so drastically.

"Huh?" Naruto asked, clueless as always, "Did you say something Hinata?"

Hinata blushed a deeper red, watching silently as Naruto decided that she hadn't, before he proceeded to walk away. She looked so sad, as I observed her watching Naruto walk up to Sakura.

I instantly felt bad. Once again. I really didn't usual feel this way. So why did this girl affect me like this, you ask? Well, it was probably because she was just so very shy and passive that it was absolutely infuriating.

I pulled on her arm, causing her to jump about a foot in surprise.

"G-Gaara-k-kun?" she stuttered, sounding slightly frightened (as most people seemed to be when they were forced to talk to me alone).

"We should go," I told her, pointing to the rest of the group, who had walked forward while she was busy watching Naruto.

"Oh! A-Arigato," she said, sounding less afraid now that she saw I didn't rip her head off.

I gave her a nod, releasing her arm.

With that we walked out to the field where Gai-sensei always had us meet on the days we were going to run.

The thought of the long run had dampened my spirits, even more than they were at the entire prospect of long periods of physical movement (a.k.a Gym class itself). I couldn't help but groan.

"Not l-looking forward t-to the m-mile run, Gaara-kun?" Hinata asked, sounding slightly amused this time around, "I-I can s-sympathize. I'm not f-feeling very p-pumped to run either."

I remembered what Temari had said earlier; Hinata had had "a traumatic health episode". It brought the concern for the shy girls health back to my attention.

"Are you sure that you'll be okay running so much after being in the health room for an entire class period?" I asked, too fast for me to stop myself. I realized, right after I said it, that it was a bit weird for me to sound so concerned, especially when I had really only started talking to her about ten minutes ago...

But regardless, she simply blushed a light pink and stammered, "O-Oh, no. I-I'm f-fin-ne now. S-S-Sorry for m-making you w-w-worried."

"What?" Temari said appearing at Hinata's side, "One of _my_ brothers worrying about someone _else_?"

Hinata gave her a confused look.

Temari laughed.

I growled.

**_Gaara: I don't-_**

**_Kay: No change in this one either._**

**_Hinata: Why are we re-uploading it then?_**

**_Kay: Because we can! And cause-_**

**_Gaara+Hinata: You made changes later. We got ya._**

**_Kay: Good. Next chappy!_**


	4. Fun or too much effort?

**_Kay: Chappy four re-uploaded!_**

**_Gaara: Not even gonna say it this time..._**

**_Hianta: S-Same stuff applies._**

**_Kay:Enjoy!_**

**Chapter four:**

The whole class gathered at the staring line that had been painted on the track. The rout for the mile run was simple. A lap around the track, around the soccer field, around the school building, and another lap around the track (ideally, all without resting, of course).

I just hoped that I could make the entire run, avoiding Naruto-kun. Though he ran kinda slowly, while I, on the other hand, was quite a fast runner. I wondered why Temari-chan's little brother had waited to talk to me before class. He seemed…concerned for my health, which (if Temari-chan's response was any kind of indication) he wasn't normally. About anyone. I could feel the blood in my cheeks heating up for, I think, the third blush in the last hour and a half.

"ALRIGHT! TODAY IS THE DAY TO SHOW YOUR YOUTHFUL ENERGY!" Gai-sensei practically screamed.

"Yay," Shikamaru-kun said unenthusiastically, voice dripping with sarcasm, "I can't wait to make myself pass out from exhaustion. Oh boy!"

"Well, no one's making you do it. Fail. I'm sure Gai-sensei already knows how 'unyouthful' you are," Temari-chan said blandly, punching her boyfriend playfully in the ribs. Which caused him to wince in, what looked like, actual pain. "There see? You can say you can't run because your lungs have been damaged by your girlfriend's violent nature," she said logically.

Shikamaru-kun rolled his eyes, rubbing his ribs where she had hit him.

We all made our way to the painted line, waiting for Gai-sensei to tell us we could start. I loved the runs; despite how torturous they were in actuality. Running was one of the very few things that people told me I was good at. Cross-country was my specialty. I had quite a lot of stamina, though people were always surprised to see it. I could run nonstop for the entire mile-long distance.

"RUN TO YOUR FULLEST! GO!" Gai-sensei yelled. We all took off running, though I saw Shikamaru-kun slow down to a walk about half way around the track. I took off, around the track, down onto the field, until there were only a few of us left.

Neji-nii-san, Sasuke-kun, Lee-kun, Tenten-chan, Gaara-kun, and myself (in this order). The six of us finished the lap of the school, starting the final lap of the track. I had been running "slowly" to make sure that I had the energy to do the final lap. But now that I was starting to run around the track again, I put on the speed I had been holding back until now. Gaara-kun seemed to be doing the same thing, since he suddenly passed both Tenten-chan and Lee-kun. I put forth the "reserve" of my reserves of energy, passing Tenten-chan, Lee-kun, Gaara-kun, and Sasuke-kun. I drew up, even with Neji-nii-san. It was a "race" between my cousin and me now. I noticed Neji-nii-san put forth a bit more energy, getting further ahead of me.

Neji-nii-san always did this kind of thing. I wasn't sure if he was just testing how strong I was. Or just challenging me to competition of nerve and endurance. Or acted this way because I came from the main branch in our clan (which had, if the history in the school library was correct, been putting down Neji-nii-san's branch for as long as the records had been documented) and he hated us because of our treatment of his branch.

I put on my last burst of speed, racing up until I was level with Neji-nii-san, before passing him. Panting hard I crossed the finish, slowing down gradually, rather than stopping abruptly (which, I had heard, would cause too much blood to accumulate in your heart, now that your muscles didn't need all the extra oxygen), my breath coming in gasps. When my heart had cooled and calmed down a little, I flopped down (with almost no grace) into the wet grass, my pants absorbing, what felt like, all the moisture from the grass around it.

From where I sat, I saw Shikamaru-kun walking (at a very "at ease" pace) around the field next to Temari, who seemed to have decided to stop running after everyone (excluding Shikamaru-kun) had finished the first lap.

"COME ON, SHIKAMARU! TEMARI! LET'S PICK UP THE PACE!" Gai-sensei yelled to the two teenagers. They jogged long enough for Gai-sensei to stop watching them, before returning to their leisurely walking.

"How dumb _is_ this guy?" Gaara-kun said, flopping down next to me on the grass.

"Nani?" I asked, still trying to catch my breath. I was amazed that he had already caught his breath from running.

"To not figure out that they start walking almost as soon as he turns around, this far into the year? He has to be pretty slow to catch on," Gaara-kun clarified, "And you didn't stutter this time. Good job."

His last comment made me feel warm again. And I had a feeling that it wasn't because we had just run for so long. Thankfully he was looking the other way. I had a feeling that wouldn't pass over his notice).

"W-Well, I don't st-stutter if I think about it," I (ironically) stuttered. I could see his shoulders shaking with silent laughter.

What were with these feelings I was feeling towards _my friends _younger _brother_?

"That was amazing, Hinata-chan!" Tenten-chan said running over to us, "But I guess Temari and Shikamaru are gonna be a while."

I giggled as we looked down to the field, to see Gai-sensei trying to motivate Temari-chan and Shikamaru-kun into actually running.

"COME ON!" Gai-sensei yelled enthusiastically, "ONE, TWO! ONE, TWO!" he had started jogging in time with his yells of numbers. Naturally, Temari and Shikamaru just continued to walk.

"You'd think he would know that running is too much work for Shikamaru," Tenten-chan sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Y-Yeah. T-Temari-chan too," I giggled

"Mnh," Gaara-kun grunted in agreement.

**_Hinata/Gaara: Don't see the difference._**

**_Kay: You'll see it next chappy. I promise. _**

**_Gaara: Fine._**

**_Hinata: Okay. _**

**_Kay: But, I still have to write that one today..._**

**_Hinata/Gaara_: WHAT?**

**_Kay: -nervous laughter- Next chappy..._**


	5. Back to the healthroom

**_Kay: Fith chappy up!_**

**_Hinata: Same diclaimer._**

**_Gaara: _Now_ I see the difference._**

**_Kay: I told you so!_**

**_Hinata: Enjoy! _**

**_Gaara: Thanks for reviewing!_**

**Chapter five:**

Have you ever felt that something bad was about it happen?

Like you made a mistake in deciding to do something?

Yeah. That's how I felt.

I had walked into my next class, biology with Orochimaru-sensei, and the horrid smell of dead frog hit my nose. You know, the sour, musky smell of the chemicals they were soaked in so they wouldn't disintegrate? It made me want to throw up, right then and there. He hadn't even said we were dissecting today! He said next week!

But I wasn't one to walk out of a class. So I went and sat down at my seat, which coincidentally, was right next to the foggy-eyed, 20-year-dead, soaked-in-chemical pile of frogs. It made me feel sick.

"Hello, class," Orochimaru-sensei said in his low, creepy voice that always made me feel _slightly_ violated, "Today, we are going to dissecting these frogs. You may pick your own lab groups." Wonderful. This was the one class I had no friends in. Temari-chan took this class last year, so she's already taking Chemistry. And Tenten-chan takes the Matter and Energy class.

"Hinata-san," I voice said, making me jump slightly. I turned to see Gaara-kun. "If you don't have anyone to work with, you may work with me and Kankuro," he said, nodding to Temari-chan's other brother. The one with the purple makeup all over his face. I nodded gratefully, even though Kankuro-kun scared me a little bit and Gaara-kun wasn't really the first person in school I would pick to be partners with.

"Hey," Kankuro-kun said when I sat down next to him. Was he attempting to flirt with me? I gave him a nervous smile. Temari-chan had told us all about this brother. 'He flirts anyone who isn't male,' I remember her saying. That made me even more nervous. But I couldn't really get up and join another group after agreeing to join this one.

Orochimaru-sensei told us to get our lab gear. Latex gloves, goggles (which I really hoped were just a precaution), and an apron. Kankuro-kun offered to help me tie my apron, with a slightly creepy grin plastered on his face. I automatically insisted I was all right tying it by myself. Like I said earlier, Kankuro-kun scared me a little bit.

"What should we name our frog?" Gaara-kun asked, after Orochimaru-sensei had told us to write a name on the piece of tape around its leg.

"How 'bout…Temari?" Kankuro-kun said raising his eyebrows. I knew I wouldn't be able to help dissect something named after one of my friends, though Gaara-kun smiled a little crookedly.

"H-How about P-Pepper?" I suggested, "C-Cause it had th-those marks on its s-skin that look a bit like p-pepper."

They agreed. They insisted I write everything because me handwriting was better than both of theirs, so I wrote the name on its leg.

It was slimy. And it smelled bad. And its foggy, dead eyes were looking straight at me. I gagged. But managed to write the name anyway.

"Okay class," Orochimaru-sensei started, "If you would take the scissors on your tray and cut along the jaw line please."

Kankuro-kun picked up the scissors. He made a cut. Not following the jaw line very well. Its skin torn away from the bone. He ignored it and kept cutting. The sour, musky smell was invading my senses. Its eyes looked strait into mine as Kankuro-kun hacked open its jaw. Darkness closed all around my vision.

I woke up in a room that smelled like cleaning alcohol. I was lying in a bed. The walls were all white.

"I told you it was a bad idea to let her leave so soon," that annoying, snobby voice said.

I closed my eyes, cussing. Not particularly quietly either.

I was in the health room _again_.

**_Gaara: It's a bit short..._**

**_Kay: Whatever._**

**_Hinata: _WHY?_ Why do I always end up in the health room over the smallest things?_**

**_Kay: Because your just... sensitive?_**

**_Gaara: At least she didn't have you puke._**

**_Hinata: What?_**

**_Gaara: I heard that her Bio teacher said the only person to puke was a pregnant girl._**

**_Kay: hmm...possibilities are opening in my mind..._**

**_Hinata: PLEASE DON'T_**

**_Kay: Next chappy!_**

**_Hinata: she's ignoring me again, Gaara-kun..._**

**_Gaara: There, there._**


	6. Naruto or Gaara? Hmm

**_Kay: Chappy six!_**

**_Hinata: Hmm..._**

**_Kay: Nani?_**

**_Hinata: I'm trying to decide which way I want this story to go... me with Naruto-kun who doesn't even care? Or me with Gaara-kun who seems to at least care a little?_**

**_Kay: Well, it's a GaaHina fic, so you don't really have much of a choice!_**

**_Hinata:True... Anyway, Kay-teme own nothing. And _definatly_ not Naruto._**

**_Kay: Enjoy!_**

**Chapter six:**

"I think she fainted because of the frog," Gaara-kun's emotionless voice said.

"Which brings me to my _next_ point," Sakura-san said, "How is it that _you two_ got out of class when _she's_ the one that fainted?"

"Orochimaru can see reason when a poor, sick, little girl has just fainted," Kankuro-kun's voice answered.

This wasn't making me feel any better. Now, I'm positive that I'll fail Biology as well as Math class. Father with _defiantly _flip out when my report card comes. He'll, not only sign me up for summer Math classes, but also summer Science classes. Why? Why was it so easy for me to pass out without even a warning? Why? Why? WHY?

"You brought her down!" Sakura-san's voice practically yelled, "You've done her job! So go back to class!"

"Oh, Sweetie, you expect us to just leave such a fragile girl down here without waiting to see if she's going to be okay?" Kankuro-kun asked innocently.

"You just want an excuse to skip!" Sakura-san yelled loudly.

They started shouting back and forth, which lead to Shizune-sensei kicking them into the hallway, where they continued their loud argument.

"Between him and your sister, I'm really not surprised that you're so quiet, Gaara-san," Shizune-sensei mused, "You need to be just to balance them out."

She sat back down behind her desk turning to her computer to resume whatever she had been doing before we came in. Which, judging by the frequency of taps she made on the key board and the limited movement of her hands, I guessed she was playing something like Tetris rather than actually working on something.

With it so quiet in the room, we could almost hear the words being shouted between Sakura-san and Kankuro-kun. Gaara-kun rolled his eyes, slouching in a chair by my bed.

"G-Gaara-k-kun?" I asked shyly. He looked up as unemotional as ever. "H-How exactly did y-you guys b-bring me d-down h-here?"

"Kankuro and me carried you down," he replied bluntly.

I felt my face heat up to an extreme heat. 'They did what? What?!' I yelled loudly inside my head. Kankuro had made me feel awkward before, but how was I supposed to know that they had brought me straight down here? What kinds of things could two teenage guys have done to a passed out girl in the two minutes it took to get here from the Biology classroom?

He smirked, giving me a feeling that he could follow the exact train of thought my mind was taking by just looked at me. Did my face give away that much? Did he know I didn't trust them? Was he smiling because he was remembering what they _did_ do to me?

The black around the edges of my eyes began to close in around my vision. No, I really couldn't pass out so soon after I woke up. No. No. No! NO! I wasn't going to let the darkness take over again! It pulled back, allowing the regular school lighting back in.

"We didn't do anything," Gaara-kun said when I had cleared my head a little. I gave him a suspicious look, before I had even realized that I was giving him a suspicious look.

"Promise," he assured me.

I wasn't sure how solid his word was. I_ had_ only really started to learn stuff about him about two periods ago! But it was tempting to put faith in his word. He had that sort of dark, but honest and sincere kind of voice. It was so beautiful. And mysterious. And adorable. And se—what am I thinking? He's my best friends brother, for Kami-sama's sake! I can't be thinking like this! It's just wrong! But then again, Temari-chan wouldn't _really_ care, would she? If perhaps I just…maybe…No! I had to stop thinking about him like this! He's my best friends brother. My best friends _youngest_ brother, to be exact! No, I couldn't be thinking like this.

The bell rang. Shizune-sensei turned in her chair, looking at us. "I'm sorry, Gaara-san, but you're going to have to go to class," she said.

Gaara-kun nodded, standing up. He left me, opening the door, grabbing his brother by the hair, and dragging him away from Sakura. She turned walked the other way. Apparently, she only had three periods she could help out in the health room before she had to go to class.

I lay back, closing my eyes. I'm thoroughly confused now. Naruto-kun or Gaara-kun? Gaara-kun or Naruto-kun? Not both. But I had to decide. Naruto-kun or Gaara-kun? Gaara-kun or Naruto-kun? Not both. Which one did I like more? Naruto-kun or Gaara-kun? I slowly fell asleep, trying to decide what to do. What is wrong with me?

**_Hinata: Naruto-kun or Gaara-kun? hmm..._**

**_Kay: You end up with Gaara because it's a GaaHina fic, so why are you pondering?_**

**_Hinata: It's a good question! So I choose to be with Naruto-kun who I've had a crush on for ages, or Gaara-kun who I've barely talked to?_**

**_Kay: NOT IF IT'S A GAAHINA FIC! IT'S ALREADY DECIDED WHO YOU END UP WITH!_**

**_Hinata: Where _is_ Gaara-kun anyway? He hasn't chipped in in this chapter..._**

**_Kay: Nani?_**

**_Hinata: You know, normally he coments on how short it was or something of the sort..._**

**_Kay: True... Well, see you next chappy! _**

**_Hinata: hmm..._**


	7. New backround knowledge

**_Hinata: Chapter_****_ seven. _**

**_Kay: Hinata has a break down at the end._**

**_Gaara: Same disclaimer._**

**_Kay: Enjoy._**

**Chapter seven: **

The bell woke me up again. Shizune-sensei had kept me in the heath room for the last two periods of school. She had said she didn't want me to be back in there 'ten minutes later due to fainting again'. But that was okay with me. I sat here trying to decide what was going on in my head until I'd fall asleep, and started thinking about it when I woke up again. Now, having been kicked out of the health room because the bell ending school had rung, I wandered towards the front door with my shoulder bag slung over my shoulder.

I wasn't sure of my mind anymore. Did I _really_ have a crush on Naruto-kun? Or was it that I just looked up to his outgoing nature? Could I _really_ say that I have a crush on Gaara-kun when I've only started talking to him for two periods? What was going on? Did I like _both_ of them? WHAT WAS GOING ON? Naruto-kun or Gaara-kun? Naruto-kun or Gaara-kun? Naruto-kun or Gaara-kun? I'm going INSANE!

I need to talk to someone. Not Temari-chan. Not Tenten-chan. Probably not even Ino-chan. But I needed to talk to someone who has gone through the same thing. And there he was. Nara Shikamaru-kun. My best friends boyfriend. The boy who fell for both Ino-chan and Temari-chan at the same time. He picked Temari-chan over Ino-chan. He _had_ to know a way to describe the way he did it. Right?

I walked up to him. He noticed me. "Oh, hey, Hinata," Shikamaru-kun said, giving me a friendly smile, "I heard about the frog thing. You okay now?"

I couldn't help but blush at that. How is it that news can travel _that fast_ in this school? But, I _had_ been in the health room for two periods. That was more than enough time for word to get around.

"Sh-Shikamaru-kun? I've g-got a problem," I said shyly. I was a little more comfortable around him because he didn't judge as quickly, but he _was_ still a guy.

"A problem?" He asked, raising one of his eyebrows, "Lay it on me. I'll try to help."

I blushed a little at his wording. But he always talked weird like that.

"Well, y-you s-see, th-this problem…s-sort of involves th-these two guys…" I stuttered. How was I supposed to word a question asking for help picking between crushes?

"Two guys?" he asked, his single raised eyebrow arching even higher, "If you're in some trouble with some guys, I'll be more that happy to rough them up a bit." He cracked his knuckles showing just how willing he was.

"No, no. Not th-that kind of p-problem," I said quickly. He relaxed a little, giving me his questioning look again. "I-I have a….a…a crush on th-these t-two guys… an-and I was w-wondering if you had a-any advise? I-I know y-you had to d-decide between T-Temari-chan and Ino-ch-chan…" I clarified.

He looked at the ceiling thoughtfully. I thought for a second he was going to refuse.

"Well," he finally said, "To be quite honest, I don't think I have any advise I can give. I just went on gut feeling. I figured that Ino would be more likely to dump me for someone else than Temari would." He paused, looking at the ceiling thoughtfully again. " These…two guys…do they happen to be Naruto and Gaara?" he asked looking back down at me.

My eyes went wide. How did he know exactly who I was talking about? I didn't give any clues. Was I _that_ obvious? How did he? How?

"Ah…Thought so," He said, nodding in understanding, "In that case, I'm do have some advice for you. Pick Gaara."

My eyes went wider. "W-Wh-What?" I stammered in confusion.

"Pick Gaara," he repeated bluntly, "Naruto isn't the type of person who takes a relationship seriously. The Ino of your decision, if you will."

I gave him a blank look. I had no clue what he was talking about.

"Gaara's more likely to return your feelings," he expanded, "It might also help him to know that someone has a crush on him, as well. I don't believe that his father every actually wanted him in the first place. But what I gather is that his mother had died while giving birth to him."

My blank look stayed in place. How was any of this relevant in anyway?

"Because of that, I don't think his father ever really loved him," he continued, obviously getting annoyed that I wasn't catching onto his train of thought very quickly, "Don't tell me you haven't noticed the character for 'love' carved into his forehead," I nodded to show that I had, and he continued, "Temari's told me that he did it himself after the uncle who was taking care of them had tried to kill him. And, if you've also noticed, almost everyone in this place is terrified of him. So knowing that someone cares would be very important to someone like him. Someone who no one has every wanted. Who no one has ever truly loved. Who everyone is afraid of. And who everyone pushes away. So you should pick him over Naruto."

I never knew anything about Temari-chan's parents or her past before she had moved here. Or about Gaara-kun, who no one wants. Or his dead mother who probably would have loved him, if she hadn't died. It was so depressing. It explained why he was always so distant with everyone. Why he showed no emotion. Why he didn't have many friends. Why everyone was so afraid of him when he was really sweet.

I agreed with Shikamaru-kun. He was who I'd pick. Over Naruto-kun whom Shikamaru-kun had said was "more likely to dump me for someone else".

Gaara-kun needed to know that someone didn't think of him as something to be afraid of.

Someone to bring emotion back to his face.

Someone to hug him.

Someone who cared.

Some one like me.

"Thank you!" I yelled to Shikamaru-kun as I ran down the hallway in search of Gaara-kun.

Tears had begun to well up in my eyes when I found Temari-chan by herself. I ran up to her.

"H-Have you…seen…G-Gaara…kun?" I asked, trying to catch my breath. She must have noticed the tears in my eyes because her face became very concerned.

"He just left to go home," she said, "What happened?"

"Wh-Why didn't you s-say anything?" I asked, the tears about to leak from my eyes, "Y-You never mentioned an-anything from before y-you moved h-here. W-Why?"

"Hinata," she sounded a mix of scared, worried, and surprised, "What on earth are you talking about?"

"I-I heard," I said feeling a tear roll down my cheek, "I-I heard about y-your m-mother dieing in ch-childbirth. An-And you father, how h-horrible he was to y-you and K-Kankuro-kun, and G-Gaara-kun. Wh-Why did you never tell m-me?"

She looked really sad. But, _I _felt sad right now. I felt horrible for all my assumptions about her and her family. I felt horrible for demanding she explain herself. I felt horrible just because I _did_!

"Why, Temari-chan?" I said, braking down into tears. At least there weren't many people still in the building by now. And no one was paying us any attention.

"I'm sorry!" she finally yelled, fully recovering from her shock, "I just thought that you guys didn't need to know why we had moved! Or why my brothers are so messed up! Or anything! I'm sorry for wanting to keep our family issues as _our _family issues! Sorry for wanting to forget about it and start fresh!"

By now, I was just barely staying standing. I hated when anyone yelled at me.

I hated it.

I hated myself for being so inconsiderate.

I hated myself for loosing my temper upon seeing her.

I didn't even understand why I even cared.

But I hated it.

I hated everything.

I lost the strength that kept me standing.

I crumpled to the floor.

Drowning in my tears.

Falling into the pool.

Drowning.

Drowning.

Temari-chan kneeled next to me.

She was saying something.

I couldn't hear.

I didn't _want_ to hear.

I'm tired of being the quiet, little, composed, Hyuuga girl who takes anything from anyone.

I didn't want to be anymore.

I wanted to loose it completely just once.

Just once.

Let me do it just once.

Once…

* * *

**Hinata: So depressing! -tear-**

**Kay: I almost cried just writing it.**

**Gaara: No comment. Next chapter...**


	8. Is this truck safe?

**_Kay: The long awaited chappy eight! _**

**_Gaara: We weren't waiting for you!_**

**_Hinata: I was..._**

**_Gaara: Well, I'm in a bad mood since I'm not really in this chapter!_**

**_Hinata: And Kay-teme makes father seem to understanding..._**

**_Kay: SHUT UP! Anyway, same disclaimer. Enjoy the new chappy!_**

* * *

**Chapter eight:**

I'm sitting in Shikamaru-kun's car.

He offered to drive Temari-chan and me home.

He had found us just after I had stopped crying. We were still on the ground though… He seemed really concerned. Who could blame him? He probably thought I had told Temari-chan that I liked Gaara. And, for all he knew, she had lost her temper and hit me or something of the like. Temari sometimes got like that when she was angry, or frustrated, or annoyed.

Temari-chan explained. They argued for a bit, Temari-chan clearly realizing that he told me the story in the first place. Then he offered to drive both of us home, rather than making us walk. Temari-chan: because she was his girlfriend. Me: because I didn't seem able to walk the five blocks to my house. It was nice of him to offer, but I was going to refuse. Temari-chan lived closer to school than I did, so we'd naturally drop her off first. Which would most likely require seeing her brothers. More importantly, seeing Gaara. And I really didn't feel ready for that.

But I ended up in that beat up, old, green pickup truck that Shikamaru-kun drove anyway. I'm not that confident about diving in that truck, either. Especially because the story, if I remember correctly, was that his parents said he could have it if he could get it to work again. His family worked with deer. They had to bring sick deer to Kiba's mother, the veterinarian, so they had a large pick up truck for as long as I could remember. The green one (the one I'm in) had stopped working after a while. Shikamaru-kun was smart, very smart actually, but I didn't feel safe in a car that he fixed himself, without any professional help.

"It's not going to blow up," he said, after he _finally _got the ignition to start, "It looks a bit shaky, but I've been driving it for at least a year. Nothing's happened."

He could sense my nervousness. But his words weren't that reassuring. It's true that Konoha has a lower driving age than most places. So everyone starts learning when they're about thirteen. Still, the knowledge that he's only had a permit for a _year_ wasn't very calming. I would have preferred to drive with someone like Neji-nii-san who had a driving permit for about two years and a half.

Shikamaru-kun seemed to know exactly where my house was. And he, surprisingly, took us there first. When I asked about it, he said that I should get home as soon as possible and lie down. He was probably right.

Temari-chan, who sat next to me, put a comforting arm around my shoulders. I was still a little angry that she had kept such a big secret from me, and that she had yelled, but the action was still sweet. Almost apologetic. Almost. She didn't seem to realize that knowledge like I had obtained, would affect me so drastically.

She wasn't talking to Shikamaru-kun either. I wondered why. Maybe it was the fact that he was the one who told me Temari-chan's secret. I never knew Temari-chan was one to become angry enough to stop talking to someone. Maybe it just that they didn't feel like talking. I decided that this explanation had to be right.

We slowly came to a stop in front of the Hyuuga house. I thanked Shikamaru-kun quietly before slipping out of the door. To my surprise, Temari-chan followed me. Shikamaru-kun stayed in the car. It made sense. The Nara clan and Hyuuga clan didn't normally get along to well.

"I'm really sorry," Temari-chan said a little awkwardly, walking with me toward the door, "For yelling at you."

"It's o-okay, T-Temari-chan," I stuttered, my face heating up slightly.

"But it's _not_ okay," Temari-chan said, turning to me (but didn't look at me with her eyes) as we reached the front door, "I shouldn't have yelled at you. Or even gotten angry, for that matter. I knew it was gonna come out eventually."

I felt horrible. Temari-chan never talked like this. She was always the confident, strong-willed, rude, and moody Temari we all knew. This didn't even fit in the 'one of her moods' category.

"T-Temari-chan it's o-okay. I-I," I started. I what? "I just o-overreacted its r-really okay. I p-promise." I held up my pinky.

Temari-chan giggled clasping her pinky with mine in the very childish action of accepting a promise.

I couldn't help, but giggle myself.

The door opened to reveal father. Temari-chan bowed in respect, trying to contain her laughter.

"Why did that Nara boy drive you home?" father asked as Temari-chan walked back to the car. She waved at me (an action I mirrored), before opening the passenger door to Shikamaru-kun's truck and hopping inside. Shikamaru-kun waved to me and nodded to father, before driving in the direction of Temari-chan's house.

I could feel father's gaze on the back of my head. I shrugged in answer to his question.

"He's nice," I said turning to father, grinning, "I don't see why you can't be nicer on the Nara clan."

With that said, I turned and walked past him into the house. He stayed where he was, trying to comprehend the concept of what I had just said. I giggled, walking into my room and closing the door.

This was becoming a fun year.

I was making new friends.

Had a new crush.

And I owed it all to Naruto-kun for making me faint.

So much can happen in one day!

My gosh!

**_Kay: Oh, you're right. I did make Hiashi seem to kind, didn't I?_**

**_Hinata:-shrug- _I_ like the change. Is it possible to change him for real?_**

**_Gaara: Probably not..._**

**_Hinata: Da- I mean SHOOT!_**

**_Gaara: -laughter-_**

**_Kay: Next chappy y'all!_**

**_Hinata/Gaara: Congrats! you finally realizes that y'all isn't spelled ya'll!_**

**_Kay:SHUT UP!_**


End file.
